


I love you too

by visibleheaven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clingy, Letter, M/M, Memories, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visibleheaven/pseuds/visibleheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times I said I love you too, it never seemed like enough. It was never enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you too

When I was little my mom used to tuck me in at night, she would each give me a kiss on the forehead and tell me that she loved me. No matter how many times I said I love you too, it never seemed like enough. It was never enough.

I may seem clingy because I tell you I love you every five seconds. I’m afraid of losing you Derek. The amount of pain I feel in my chest when you walk away, even if I know you’re coming back, is unbearable. When you walk out of my bedroom door, I curl up and cry. I’m afraid that if you’re not with me something bad is going to happen, and I won’t be able to tell you I love you one last time.

I think about my mom a lot, we used to cook breakfast together and bring it up to my dad, before he started work. She used to take me to the park and I would play there all day. She used to tell me she loved me every second, because she knew her time with me was short. I took that time for granted and I regret all the times I didn’t say I love you back.

I knew she used to come back into my room when I fell asleep to watch me; to look over me and protect me. Just like you do. She was my protector then and you’re my protector now.

I’m sorry I was too clingy. I needed you to always know that I love you. Because one day I’m not going to be here anymore to tell you how much you mean to me.

I couldn’t save her Derek. No matter how many times I said I loved her I couldn’t save her. And you can’t save me. I’m so sorry Derek, but the ache in my heart just will not go away. I can’t continue to always be worrying if you’ll come back or not every time you walk out my door, because it hurts.

This will be the last time you hear from me.

I love you Sourwolf.

-Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how many times I say I love you to the people I love, I miss them so much I get a pain in my chest when they leave.


End file.
